


Gotches first time

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotch just revealed his seceret of being a virgin and his good old buddy English tries to find him a girl..But Gotch doesn't like girls...<br/>So English finds him a nice attractive<br/>"Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotches first time

**Author's Note:**

> All right no hate I tried to make it more fluffy than smutty get it? Well here you go.

After winning against Fandango and Goldust Aiden English and Simon Gotch went back to the locker rooms to collect their things. "I do say that was a good fight wasn't it old chap." Aiden says trying to brighten the mood."Enough with that old talk shit." Simon retorts with an attitude."Wow,what's got you sour my man?" Simon looks over at him then looks back to his bag."Nothing..Don't worry about it." Aiden stops at what he's doing and walks over to him.

"I can see you're in some sort of pain..Just tell me,friend." Simon sighs and thinks to himself that maybe it's the time to tell the truth. "Do you..Well remember your first time?" Aiden gives him a confused look."First time?" Simon gets aggravated and faces him."Yeah,first time doing it? Sexing a person.."

"Oh yeah I do..Why are you asking that for?"

"Because that's my problem..I've never had mine..I've also never even kissed anyone before.." Aiden gives him a ( _I'm not sure what to say about that_ ) Look."Sure say nothing, don't tell me it's gonna be ok buddy! I'm a lo-" 

"God Gotch shut up! What women do you want?!" Simon looks at him longer than he should have."Women?"    "Yes to sleep with." He got quiet."Yeah,there's a problem with that English."

"What is it?" He didn't want to tell him but know he had to." I don't want to sleep with a girl I wanna lose it to a guy." It got quiet for a minute."Sorry chap...I'm straight-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU!! THERE ISN'T REALLY a particular guy just...You know a guy that's not bad to look at." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Ambrose sir,it'll be fun." Aiden tried to talk Dean into having sex with Simon but Dean wouldn't give him a straight answer."Dude,cut that old talk bull shit out I'll do it if you do." Aiden seemed surprised at Deans answer. So Dean followed Aiden to search for Simon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------Dean kicks the door to the motel shut and guide's Simon to one of the beds and sits down. Dean had no problem attacking Simon's neck with sloppy kisses.Simon was to lost in thought to try and stop him.

"Dean...Dean listen to me.." Dean stops kissing his neck to listen."So maybe I've never had sex with anyone I've also never had my first Kiss so..haha.." Simon would have never told anyone that.It would've eventually happened.Dean noticed that Simon seemed really embarrassed about that.

So Dean traced Simon's jaw with his thumb and slowly brought him into a kiss.

He wasn't sure how to react.He tensed up out of shock,shyness,and embarrassment."Loosen up a but,stop getting shy just do what you want to do." Dean leans in closer to his ear and whispers."Getting fucked by a man." He shivers and his breathing starts to pick up when Dean starts sucking on his earlobe.

____________________________________________

"I'll start slowly.You can grab on to my hair if you want,you can buck your hips to..BUT warn me when your gonna cum you hear me?" He only nods and Ambrose takes his dick fully into his mouth."Ngh~" He takes Deans offer and tugs on his hair. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down Simon's shaft receiving moans and cries from him."Ah.Good...So....OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!! DEAN IM...AHAHA..Ah..Sorry."

Dean already seen it coming so he pulled his cock out of his throat and he got Simon to jizz in his mouth besides chocking on it."It's ok,no harm done.Now bend over."

He complied without any complaints,but was confused. He let out a loud moan when he felt Deans tongue lick along his muscled hole."F-Fuck,what are you doing?" He manages to breath out."Just calm down,I'm getting you ready." Dean continued to rim him a little while longer before spitting on his fingers and entering one,then two inside of Simon's opening. He felt as if his body was unraveling.He couldn't stop shaking.

"More..I need more!"                                             "Such a spoiled brat..I'll give you what you need." Dean gets up and removes his last piece of clothing And motions Simon to get on his knees. Dean stands in front of him and tells him what to do next."Just put your lips around my cock,and suck it." He couldn't help but laugh. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw fuck, hmm are you sure you haven't done this before~?" Dean currently slowly pumping himself in and out of Simon's mouth could only wonder how this could feel so good coming from a man who's never had a sexual experience. When it goes to far down his throat he replaces his gag with moans.The vibrations from it drive him crazy.

"F-Fuck..Stop Stopstopstopstop!" He pulls himself out of his mouth,on the verge of cumming. 

"Now,let's get down to business..Get on your stomach and lift your hips in the air." Simon listened and held on to the sheets for fear life as his virginity was about to be taken away from here forever.' _This is supposed to be a special moment..Do not ruin it by being a moron..'_

Dean gets on the bed and teases Simon's hole,then slowly pushes it in. A slight pain shoots through his body making him screech."OWW!!" 

Dean laughs and starts to slowly thrust in and out of his tight hole earning moans,and whines from the smaller man.

"Yes..God YES!" He starting thrusting faster. The slapping of skin filled the once silent room. He wasn't sure if it was because of his first time but he thought it was still to early to feel an orgasm coming on.

"Mph,Dean..I-m gonna c-um!"

"Just hold on a but longer,gentleman bruiser."

Dean went as fast as he could until he filled Simons hot ass with his hot sticky cum.He got off of him and rolled onto his back breathless."So how was it."

Simon just stayed there sprawled out on his stomach.

 

                                                                                      "THAT WAS FUCKING HOT"                                                                               

                                                                                                                                " ~~FIN~~ "

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said no hate.


End file.
